Who?
by bwaybabe
Summary: Rachel moves because of a secret that has to do with another "friend"
1. Default Chapter

Rachel walked into her new apartment, sat down and thought to herself, what did I do? She had to leave. It was almost as if she was hiding from her five best friends. She say down on the floor, holding Emma. She was half talking to Emma and half to herself when she said, "Don't worry, hun, we'll be ok by ourselves...mommy's gonna make everything ok for us...don't cry sweetie..." Rachel starts to cry.

  


The next morning, Rachel wasn't feeling as terrible as she did the night before, but she still was very upset, and didn't want to go to work. After she called in sick for work, she decided to unpack all of her boxes. There weren't many on account of the hurried decision she had made to leave. She thought about that night. She, Monica, Phoebe and Ross were sitting in Central Perk, talking about Phoebe's recent engagement to Mike. When Joey and Chandler came in, Rachel suddenly became very aware of herself and her hands started to sweat. She had been keeping a secret from Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler and Ross. She could never bring herself to actually tell anyone, and she had been keeping this secret for almost a month. 

  


It happened about a month ago. Monica and Ross were out in Long Island visiting their parents. Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel all decided to have a night out. That night, none of them were very hungry, so they ended up in a bar.

  


Rachel heard Emma crying in the next room, so she pushed her thoughts aside and got up to take care of her baby. Soon, she thought, there will be another one. She felt her stomach, which was slightly bigger then normal, and left the room to fetch Emma.


	2. Joey?

After taking care of Emma, Rachel fell asleep. Even though it was only 3 in the afternoon, Rachel had felt more tired than she had ever felt in her life. She didn't feel like facing the world, so she slept. When she finally woke up, it was morning, late in the morning. While she was asleep, she had a strange dream. In this dream she was in her old apartment with Joey. Joey walked into her room, kissed her on her forehead and took Emma out of her crib. He then left the room, with Emma. When she woke up. She sat up in bed and thought about this dream. What did it mean? Joey takes Emma. Joey takes Emma, she thought about this for a while, then decided that she had to talk to Joey. She traveled to Joey's apartment, hoping that he had realized that she had left.

  


When she finally arrived at his apartment, she tried opening the door. It was locked. That's weird, Rachel thought to herself. Why is Joey's door locked. She decided to go to Central Perk and see if anyone was there. As Rachel stood outside of her favorite coffee shop, she could not force herself to go in. Everyone was there, and they were having what appeared to be a serious conversiation. Rachel guessed that it was about her. She couldn't make herself go in. Suddenly, Phoebe looked up, right at her, but strangely enough, Phoebe didn't yell and point like Rachel had expected. Phoebe just nodded and turned away, like she knew something.

  


Rachel decided that she didn't want to see everyone and she went back to Joey's apartment. Rachel was relieved that she had brought her old keys. She let herself into the apartment and sat down on a stool. She had decided to tell Joey that he was to be a father.


	3. Time to Talk

Rachel sat in the apartment for what she felt like was forever. Would Joey come home soon, she thought to herself. She didn't want to spend the entire day there, because she had left Emma with a new nanny and she wanted to make sure everything went alright.

  


When Joey finally walked into his apartment, he didn't notice Rachel sitting there at first. He just walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked right into his room. About five seconds later, Joey walked back out of his room and said, "Rach? Where did you go? We were worried. When I first got home I was like 'oh, she must be at Ross' apartment.' So I called Ross' place to talk to you, but he said that you weren't there, so I got worried!" Joey let out a deep breath, "you look like you didn't get any of that." Rachel didn't get any of that. She was trying to figure out how to "break it to him."

  


"Joey," Rachel said, "Um, Joey can I talk to you about something?" Rachel was scared to tell him. She didn't want him to overreact like Ross had whe he had found out about Emma. "Sure," Joey replied, "tell me anything! Are you sure your okay, Rach, you look a little pale." "Joey...Joey..." Rachel couldn't tell him. She burst out in tears, "Joey." "What's wrong Rach? Rach? Why are you crying, what's wrong?" Rachel wanted so badly to tell him, and just get it over with but she couldn't, "Joey," she sniffled, "I'm gonna go somewhere for a few days, but don't worry, I'll be back, cause' Joey, there's something I need to tell you. Rachel left the apartment feeling a mixture of sadness and disappointment. She had wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't.


	4. A Baby

A week or so later, Rachel decided it was time. She put on her most slimming outfit, because she didn't want anyone else to know about "it," and took the subway to Joey's place. She opened the door and walked in. She was considering going home, but proceeded through the door. Joey was sitting in his usual spot in front of the T.V., and didn't notice Rachel until she shut the door. When he finally saw her, he quickly stood up and walked over to her. There was an akward silence. Rachel finally said, "Joey, I have something to tell you." Joey looked worried and said, "What Rach? What's wrong?" Rachel guided Joey back to his chair and sat him down. "Now listen Joey, remember that night about a month or so ago?" Joey grinned, "Yep, you've been thinking bout' that too?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "No, or yes I guess, but that's not what I need to tell you about. Joey, I'm pregnant." Joey just stared back at her. There was another akward silence, but Rachel didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell if Joey was upset or happy. Finally, Joey looked up at Rachel and said, "Does that mean your gonna move back in? Cause Rach, I kinda miss you." It was Rachel's turn to stare at Joey. She collapsed into his lap, "Oh Joey, I miss you too." They embraced. 

  


Joey looked at Rachel, he had been in love with her for over a year, and he was so happy that she was back in his life. They were just sitting there, cuddling, when Chandler walked in, "Joe, do you wanna..." he stopped talking when he saw Rachel there Chandler looked puzzled and said, "Hey Rach, where were you. Um, yeah, I'm gonna go now, bye!" Chandler left. Joey looked at Rachel, "Are you gonna tell everyone?" Rachel looked upset, "I didn't think about that, I was just worried about telling you," Rachel smiled, "but since it's okay with you, I guess I can tell everybody." She stood up then sat down, "Joey," she said, "I love you." 


End file.
